Kyaa! A bug bite?
by SasuNaru-No.1 Fan
Summary: Shou was holding Kyouko and at that exact moment, Ren saw them? What the hell is going on? Find out more by scrolling down and read it. one shot!


My very first FanFiction... Enjoy skip beat! I had read a lot of fanfiction, that is some a excellent, some are good, well others... not so good.. this is one-shot, though i can try to make a series chapter but then again i dont want it to be left hanging! incomplete.. better it to be a complete story of one-shot rather than ongoing chapters that we'll have to wait for the next chapter in months, years even! so yeah... enough of my mumbling..

Disclaimer; sadly I donot own Skip Beat!

FYI: one shot

Character involves; Tsuruga Ren, Mogami Kyouko, Shoutaro Fuwa.

Title; KYAAA! A BUG BITE?

Pairing: Tsuruga Ren & Mogami Kyouko.

Warning: a little bit smut.. Rated M for some languages and the smut scene Not more.. just kissing, nothing beyond that! This is RenXKyouko fanfic.

Summary: Shou was holding Kyouko and at that exact moment, Ren saw them? What the hell is going on? Find out more by scrolling down and read it.

* * *

><p>The dark moon had finished filming therefore they are having the night party to celebrate it at some club and everyone involved in Dark Moon casting were invited to join. There the party started and was becoming wild with everyone dancing and singing and drinking. However this celebration did not caught Ren interest as he realised Kyouko was not seen anywhere in the club that he went out for a walk. In the corridor, Ren accidently saw Shou who was going towards him. The blondie smirked as he saw Ren. Behind him was Kyouko, Shou was holding her arm around his shoulder. At first, Ren was about to burst to anger but then he suppressed it judging by looks of her, she passed out, thought Ren. But still, deep inside him there was arising temperature waiting to reach boiling point and Ren wondered, first of all why was Shou here? Secondly, why is Kyouko with him? Thirdly, why did Shou help her? Is there no one alse?<p>

However, Ren managed to suppress these feelings and questions inside and suddenly remembered that earlier Kyouko was asked to drink with the crew of dark moon that she did not realised that she could not hold her liquior though she knew she should not because she is still considers as under age, being a high school girl but still drink it anyway because they requested it. Since it was not nice to rejected a request from the ones that are older than her. It was just one glass to drink it in one shot and then she started to feel dizziness and went outside for fresh air. That same time and place, Shou was there for some reason his manager took him to relax as he was pressure for his new single album will be released next week.

Ren approached Shou, "I'll take Mogami san from now since she is my JUNIOR thanks to a certain someone". Trying to grab Kyouko's hand but was interrupted as Shou did not want Ren to take her. Shou was actually planning to send Kyouko home by asking the people involved in Dark Moon, Kyouko's address. Kyouko was slightly woken and realised it was Shou then said while trying to finger point him, "Wha... Wha...t are... you do...ING *hiccup* here?" Kyouko was about to slip from his holding then Shou grabbed her hand securely this time on his shoulder so she will not fall by supporting her body to stand still.

Shou was about to reply Kyouko but then stopped since she has alreaady pass out. Since he was not yet finished with Ren then he confronted Ren, "OOH really...? but you should know by now that no matter where she is or whatever she is doing, in her mind she's thinking about me", replied Shou *even though it is a hatred feeling* Shou's brain said. To avoid from Ren's hand that was trying to steal Kyouko away.

"Hmm.. so you're saying that you're that damn jerk who tricked Mogami san to be unpaid maid, huh?", replied Ren. Deep in his heart how he wishes to exchange places with Shou and he would never treat Kyouko like that, in fact he will give his all to make her happy.

Before Shou could answer him back, "Well, it s not that it matter now anyway since Mogami san will never fall for you again, in fact she will never fall in love with anyone again that is what she's swear..", continued Ren. However, deep in his heart he wished she would fall in love for him. At this instant, Ren grabbed Kyouko from him quickly made way to the exit. Shou was surprised with Ren's speed of taking Kyouko away from him and was disappointed as he was wanted to know where Kyouko has lived now since the apartment that was once her place was occupied by someone else.

Ren could hear Shou shouting, "Fuck! You shouldn't God Damn interferred my business with Kyouko!" Unfortunately, Ren ignored his curses. So what? I also remembered how she used to cry and run off to the river stream secretly just so nobody including Shou to know where she shed her tears. There she met Corn who was supposedly the prince of fairy world and became friends immediately.

* * *

><p>Then Ren made his way out of the club and went into his car to dropped Kyouko home. Kyouko was surprisingly unconscious of her surrounding that she said, "Corn, hope you are well in your planet!", and end it with a slight smile. In respond to that statement, the raven smiled and thought how she easily believed that story back when they were young. Even until now, that adorabled girl still didnot know that Tsuruga Ren was the boy who was once her playmate named Corn.<p>

While he was driving and at red light where minority of car still hanging around the road. Then, he glanced at Kyouko where he tried to straighen her sits where she suddenly puked! It dirtied the seat where Kyouko was and a little on the front window. The whole car was reeked of alcohol Ren was planning to hit his place *since it's nearer* to change his clothes and cleaned his car. Since Kyouko puked all around the front seat so the car wash worker told Ren that he can come to take it tomorrow since it was already late and so Ren brought Kyouko along to his apartment.

Now Ren has no choice but to let Kyouko stayed overnight since he's tired and he cannot just sent Kyouko back like this. What would the landlords think of him,the fact that she is now drunk shows that he did not carefully take care of her. That would stain his image a little but since it is Kyouko, it is unbelieveably exceptional. Even though Kyouko puked, she did not dirtied her clothes, how amazing, thought Ren. He phoned the landlord where Kyouko was staying, to inform Kyouko is staying overnight with him since it was already past midnight. Then he rested the girl in the guest room, while he was putting her down, Kyouko was saying something. "Mom, please don't be disappointed I"ll do better next time by coming as first place," she's having that nightmare again...

* * *

><p>Her eyes were about to shed tears when Ren pulled her into his arms. Their faces are now closer that Ren can hear Kyouko's breathing. Moreover, they are in the same rhythm, Ren has the urges to touch those small, soft and cute lips of Kyouko's. At first thought he should not do this because Kyouko is his junior and he is her senior. He should not ruin their relationship BUT the smooth skin of Kyouko that touches his, is tempting Ren to do the opposite. He can hear his own heart is beating so fast.<p>

On second thought, Ren think that it should be fine since Kyouko is not really aware of her situation. Since she was drunk and couldnot possibly remember this tomorrow, even if she did, Ren could just make up a story or excuses which he was really good at. He brought his lips closer to her, leaning towards her. The warmth of Kyouko's body felt so nice. Ren target Kyouko's neck and treat it with smooth kiss. This feeling is indecribable where he felt that he's melting from this world. Then Kyouko seemed to be uncomfortable that he ended it with `KISS MARK` with a grin on his face. Kyouko was still in deep asleep during this moment of happiness for Ren. He suppressed his yearned to do anything more than this as Kyouko might end up hated him which he definitely don't want to happen. He would be accused as PERVERT if he didn t stop though in his mind he really wanted to touch her more. (His fan will cry out loud if he did).

* * *

><p>The next day, when Kyouko had woke up. She just remembered of her experience last night that she immediately yelled, "OMG! What should i do, Tsuruga-san will definitely pissed at her because she puked in the car. She also feared about her landlords that she did not inform them she will be staying at Ren which he has contacted them while she was asleep. BUT then it occured to Kyouko, was it just the two of us? ARGHH... This is so embarassing that she could just dig a hole and die in it. How can she face Tsuruga-san? For instance she almost forgot about that rotten bastard! The none other than Shou, who is her sworn enemy.<p>

"Oh yeah, he's there last night to meet up with some hot shot actress, isn't he?" It s a bad luck to meet him... "ARGH... Annoying, just forget it..." said Kyouko. Though Ren was about to say something to her but he held it inside seeing Kyouko's expression is really creepy which shows that she still have that hateful feeling towards that blondie.

She planned to quietly leave the apartment, once she had finished preparing breakfast. However, Ren got up and asked her to clean herself before going home. At first she didn't want to as it is not appropriate to do so since Ren's an adult men and his senior. But then, Ren with his puppy eyed and pouting on how his Junior declined his offer that just made him sad. He won and Kyouko lost. Ren did not mention anything regarding last night. Whilst she was showering, Ren tried to control his desire to peek her nude body. Just thinking and instantaneously he had a nose bleed. When Kyouko almost done having a bathe, looking into the mirror she noticed there's a red mark on her neck, then she assumed that is a `BUG BITE` on her neck. As far as she know, the place before did have a BUG killers *don't know what its called* she just think that they should install a new one. She asked Tsuruga-san whether he had bitten also by the bug, since he had a photoshoot that lunch. It would be bad if he got bitten in the face. It would have to delay and re-schedule is hard to handle but Kyouko will manage.

He replied, "nope, maybe it was because of your perfume that seduced IT to BITE YOU". Then Ren silently chuckled behind kyouko. Then Ren smirked and immediately thinks that is he a BUG? Oh, well Now, that's new for him, being as the most popular male artist in Japan. Not that anyone knows that Ren like or perhaps loves Kyouko except for his manager and the President.

Meanwhile, Kyouko noticed that Ren was behind her, probably smirking *which surprisingly she knows* so she stepped forward leaving him to get ready and prepared breakfast. In the mean time Kyouko was cooking in the kitchen, it quickly registered to her head that she should not wear perfume at night or it would leave a red mark...

Daaa... Fin~~~~

* * *

><p>So how was it? Please give your comment, I don't really mind if it s a bad comment... Be honest... I really appreciate it... Want to improve more!<p> 


End file.
